Haven City
Haven City is the Capital City of the kingdom of Haven. Although being the Capital, Haven City is not the largest city in the land, with Dawn Peak holding that title. The main forces of the Haven Army are stationed here, as well is the location of The Royal Mansion, where the Royal Family lives. Layout Haven City is divided up into four quarters, each containing many different districts; each with its own distinct purpose and appearance. Market Quarter Here is where about half of the city's commerance takes place. Being the main central "hub" for the continent, goods from the four corners of the continent can be found here. Market Terrace Here is where all sorts of foods and drinks, from farmer's crops to produce is sold. It is essentially one giant courtyard, where vendors set up their stands and sell their goods. Merchants travel far from their homelands to flaunt their wares that are normally very difficult to find within Haven. Dining Circle As The Market District is one large couryard, the majority of the buildings lining its radius, not surprisingly, are restaurants. From the exotic meats from the Jara'zhi Jungles, to the famous, hearty soups and drinks from the Northern Republic, there is food here to satisfy any craving you may have. Craftsmen District Located directly across from the Market District, The Craftsmen district is, as its name implies, where all kinds of crafted goods are made and sold. From blacksmiths to tailors, you will always find what you're looking for here. Haven City is known for having the best tailors in the land, making master pieces with thread. Justice Quarter The Justice Quarter is home to Haven's armed forces, major jail, courthouse, and the Haven Army's Command Center, which also serves as the land's most secure prison. Command Center This massive keep is the brains and heart of the Haven Army. It is located in the center of the Justice Quarter, with the barracks making up its 4 directional points. Tower of High Command Located in the center of the Command Center this tower is the standing symbol of pride and strength of Haven. As its name implies here is where all the superior ranking members of the Army have their offices and meetings. The Barracks The Western, Southern, Eastern, and Northern Barracks make up the 4 corners of the Justice Quarter. They are the home to the rank and file units of the army. Each barrack has its own training grounds and everything needed to support, sustain and train an army. Residential Quarter The Residential Quarter is home to a large majority of the population of the capital. Throughout the reigns of the corrupt princes, the Residential Quarter has become a symbol of the hard times Haven fell on, with the poverty gap being in full display here. Ever since Michael started his reign, he has devoted a great deal of time and money in restoring the infrastructure here. The Lanes The upper lower class and middle class residents of the city live here. The homes here are built right next to one another, and in several places apartment buildings rise in some cases up to five floors. The Rows The Rows is the section of the quarter that lies between The Lanes and Market Row, and is a quiet and peaceful area. Market Row Market Row is where shopping is done in the quarter, with several people living out of their shops. Prices here tend to be cheaper than the main Market, and while some would argue the quality is less in the goods purchased, people nonetheless here are just trying to make an honest living. There is a small handful of true masters who have set up shop here instead of the Market Quarter, and one can on occasion find some very rare wares for sale here. The Slums During Gabriel's reign, The Slums is where his corruption and tyranny ran rampant. Nobody suffered more than those who lived in this area, with homes being regularly torn down and their resources used to improve or reinforce the houses of the wealthy. Poverty ran amock, with people being displaced and made homeless at an alarming rate. Buildings at the most extreme could reach over five stories high, with over a thousand people being crammed into a small area. Crime was abundant, and sickness was not uncommon. The quality of life here has improved substantially in Michael's reign, but there are still a select few high crime areas, specifically streets that are gang territories. Finnancial Quarter The Finnancial Quarter is located at the opposite end of the Residential Quarter. Here is where the upper class make their lavish homes, and it is where the main bank of Haven can be found. It tends to be the nicest, cleanest, and safest quarter, and where exceptional crafts in both quality and price can be found. Royal Grounds Category:Place Category:City